


love spells

by peachtipple



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Witch School AU nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: The end of year ball at the Overwatch Academy of Witchcraft was upon Hanzo and the rest of the student body. Despite passing his first year successfully and with flying colors, however, Hanzo feels like it wouldn't be complete if he didn't express his feelings towards unironic cowboy fan he called his friend. Yet he's too shy to do so, so he turns to his brother who offered him an unconventional and 'sure-fire way' method of getting together with the other boy.





	love spells

**Author's Note:**

> 4/5/2018: This was a McHanzo week prompt which I did last year. Figured I would post it here as well. It's light, short and sweet. Hope y'all enjoy it! <3  
> Check out my tumblr @peachtipple for fic updates and a pretty gay time!

For the past month, Hanzo has been weighing down the different options and course of actions he could take to ask Jesse out. It was the last semester and soon they would part ways for the Summer break. His first year at the Overwatch Academy of Witchcraft had passed by like a breeze, and due to his excellent performance and examination results, his grades were the least of his problems at the current time.  
  
It was the end of year ball and the Japanese man was clutching the tiny vail in his hand tightly. He could have never pictured himself in such a situation before. Feelings of hesitation were crawling into his being as he approached the punch table to fill a cup for him and his best friend who had decided to hang around the ball with him due to both being dateless. Of course, that might have been different if the Asian Witch didn't shy out of asking the American out. But Hanzo Shimada had a fear and that was of rejection not to mention breaking apart their inseparable bond as friends. He had already accepted that his crush on Jesse wasn't going anywhere when his brother decided to interfere. The younger Shimada supplied him with a 'Love Potion' that one of his friends procured from the Headmaster's office. At first, Hanzo was completely against the idea but the little devil convinced him otherwise. And now there he was, vail in one hand and a cup of fruity punch in the other. He had already popped the cork from its top, all he had to do now is simply pour it in McCree's drink. After the other man drank the concoction, all that would remain was for him to kiss him before midnight struck.  
  
It all sounded simple and the first couple of steps went by smoothly with no problem at all.  
  
The clock chimed eleven o'clock. The Japanese Witch had a full hour to try and slip away with the cowboy fanatic to claim his lips into the kiss that would bound their fates together. He thought he had the opportunity when Jesse went out onto the balcony of the grand ballroom for a smoke however, their conversation steered into a direction that made Hanzo regret ever taking the potion vail from his brother.  
  
"There's this someone that has really caught m'eye, Hanners," said the American Witch and took a deep draw from his smuggled cigar before exhaling it out in a small cloud of smoke. The older male concentrated on the gray smoke and after a few seconds, it converged into the shape of a mare, galloping away as it vanished into the air. "A real sweetheart they are but I don't think they have it for me. They're sophisticated and smart and refined, I doubt they'd be interested in someone like me ya know?"  
  
A feeling of dread formed at the pit of Hanzo's stomach. How could he carry on with his plan knowing that the man he fancied was longing for someone else? After a few moments of silence, Hanzo broke the quiet stillness of the night with his own advice on the situation. "If I were you, I'd suck it up and ask them out... you might end up regretting it later if you don't."  
  
More silence followed, the cowboy staring straight up ahead at the stars above, a certain glimmer in his eyes before he lazily turned his head around to face the Japanese man again. "Maybe I might," said Jesse, a warm smile crawling over his lips, "Yeah, I'll ask 'em tonight." The words only worsened the forming nausea in Hanzo's stomach. He might actually feel sick. And it seemed that it wasn't just him that was noticing that.  
  
"Ah Hanzo, are ya 'right? Ya don't look fine at all," pointed out McCree as his smiling, peaceful face melded into one of worry, "You lookin' as pale as death."  
  
"A-Ah, I'm fine," quickly replied the other man as he took a couple of steps back, "If you could um, excuse me for a second."  
  
As he turned around and headed back inside, making a beeline to the bathrooms, the American's worry only grew.

* * *

It was only about fifteen minutes later that the eldest Shimada reemerged from the restrooms, looking visibly shaken after throwing up. He couldn't carry on with his plan, he'd feel too guilty if he did so. "Maybe if I don't complete the spell the potion wears off as if nothing ever happened," he muttered to himself.  
  
But it wasn't that easy, it never is for the Japanese magic user.  
  
"What's the matter, brother?"  
  
Genji's voice resounded in his ears as his brother appeared before him. "I'm fine Genji, I just felt a little sick. I'll be better in no time," said Hanzo. The younger of the pair gave a small nod to the other before his eyes went wide. "Hanzo! Have you succeeded with the potion I gave you?" he exclaimed, remembering the reason why he had been searching for his brother, "Did you manage to get it into his drink alright?"  
  
"Ah, that part I managed to get in there with no issue at all. Yet I cannot carry on with the rest of the plan as he has his heart set out for someone else."  
  
"Shit Hanzo, listen to me," Genji said, a worried expression taking over his features, "I can see your point in not wanting to carry on with the task at hand but you must. And before you speak over me and interrupt me, here's why; that potion has side effects. The good one is making someone who isn't in love with you yearn for you more than anything in this world. That happens when you seal the deal with a kiss. However, should you fail to do that before the clock strikes the middle of the night, Jesse would fall in a coma for who knows how long. You have to go out there and kiss him at this very moment."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me any of the bad repercussions before!?" exclaimed Hanzo before he looked over at the mounted wall clock, the time reading to ten minutes to midnight. "Well I assumed you'd go through with it till the end," sighed Genji but before he could say anything else, his older sibling had already bolted away from him in search for the American. First off he went to the balcony where he left him but he was no longer there. Going back into the ballroom, he started pushing past the crowds to try to locate McCree. He asked around for any signs of Jesse and at the end he found him in the corner of the room, chattering away with Angela. Hanzo swore that his heart skipped a beat as he saw them and he was already thinking of rushing back up into his room if it weren't for the fact that the American would collapse in a couple of minutes unless he kissed him. Yet he found himself frozen to the spot he was in regardless. His best friend seemed so happy as he hanged out with the blonde. She was a kind and loving person, not to mention a talented Witch and one of the most beautiful girls in their year with her purely angelic nature, fitting with her name. And he was about to ruin everything with his failure to carry on with the stupid love potion.  
  
No, he was going to kiss McCree and then ask for help to reverse the spell. He would not ruin the opportunity for him. He glanced over the clock and his eyes widened in terror as he saw that it was only a couple of seconds to midnight. His feet finally found their strength again as he pushed past his classmates and went towards the pair.  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
The cowboy's head sharply turned to face Hanzo but whatever he said next the Japanese man would never know as the clock loudly chimed to signal that it was midnight.  
  
That was it, thought Hanzo as he slumped onto the ground, looking downwards as tears started to swell in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Jesse..." he said, speaking softly as he waited to hear the other's body fall onto the ground in a state of eternal unconsciousness. However that thump never came. Instead, two strong arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him up against a warm, soft body. "It's a'right darlin, Angela told me everything about you and yer brother's little plan," came McCree's voice against the Japanese man's ear. Hanzo looked up, sniffing slightly as he looked into the cowboy's chocolate brown eyes. "Did she give you the antidote?" came his reply, his voice sounding weak. McCree shook his head in disagreement. "Then how are you ... I don't understand ... "  
  
"Well I didn't at first too. I thought it was a placebo potion, if that makes sense, you know, to force you into show your true feelings yet it's the real deal after all. Although, I am how do I say it, immune to it."  
  
"How is that possible ... ?"  
  
"That concoction is to charm people who aren't in love into it yeah? Well now, it doesn't work if the person is already in love with someone. And that person Hanners, is you. I didn't need a potion to feel the way I do about you. It's all natural."  
  
The tears were freely falling from Hanzo's eyes, rolling down his cheeks as a small smile crept upon his lips. How foolish he had been, all this time chasing after something, a love, that already existed, that was already there. A pair of soft plump lips found themselves over his own and he gingerly kissed the cowboy back, relishing in their first kiss together. He could hear his brother, hollering and wolf whistling a couple of feet behind him in the audience as he embraced McCree. After a few moments, Jesse pulled away and a wide grin plastered itself on his flustered face.  
  
"So Hanzo, baby, would you like to ... go to the dance with me?"  
  
"It would be an honor, Jesse McCree."


End file.
